


and you're not here to get me through it all

by threerandomtrees



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/M, Post-The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Pre-The Lost Hero (Heroes of Olympus)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threerandomtrees/pseuds/threerandomtrees
Summary: Annabeth scrubbed furiously at her tears as she crashed through the bushes. Where could Percy be? She thought back to that day when she’d woken up to a frantic Iris message from Sally, saying he and Riptide were gone but the rest of his belongings were all still there. Was there a camp emergency?-x—x—x-Or: when Annabeth found out Percy had disappeared
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	and you're not here to get me through it all

Annabeth scrubbed furiously at her tears as she crashed through the bushes. Where could Percy be? She thought back to that day when she’d woken up to a frantic Iris message from Sally, saying he and Riptide were gone but the rest of his belongings were all still there. Was there a camp emergency? 

She and Percy both knew the risks of him staying at his mom’s, but Percy was still quite a mama’s boy at heart, and he wanted to squeeze in as much time with his mom as he could before he went off to college. Now he was gone. And now, he might not even be alive to go to college anymore. 

Annabeth could feel the panic rising up in her throat again but she tried to squash it down. Percy had been there the first time it happened, right after they got back from the Battle of Manhattan. Anxiety had bubbled up and threatened to explode in her, causing a massive breakdown in the now all-too-peaceful camp. He’d held her when she sobbed for the lives lost, the souls sacrificed for Kronos’ defeat. And he’d held her for the many times afterwards she could not restrain her emotions any longer. But Percy wasn’t here to save her from going under this time. 

This all or nothing way that the gods used demigods was starting to drive Annabeth crazy. When you put your two cents worth of ability in, the gods would constantly beg you for “just a little favour”. And especially when you were one of the Big Three kids and as powerful as Percy, the gods would never cease to call upon your assistance for every calamity that could foreseeably happen. 

The sunlight was fading. It would mark exactly a week since Percy’s disappearance. It was all her fault. If she’d insisted a bit more forcefully, if she’d persuaded Chiron to make him stay, if she’d overseen more protective measures being placed in the Blofis home. She had let her guard down, and now she had to pay the price. And just after she started getting used to being with the boy she’d had a crush on since he’d saved her from holding the sky. Being someone he loved. Someone he would risk his life for, over and over again. More than a best friend, but a lover. 

She didn’t have anyone else to turn to. Grover was overseeing the satyrs and dryads and nymphs as the new Lord of the Wild, Clarisse was still grieving Silena’s death, Rachel was at school, Thalia was with the Hunters and her siblings were helping rebuild camp. Annabeth needed somebody who knew how she felt about the ending of the war, somebody to heal her heartaches and pains, somebody to have her back in all her plans for the future. Percy had been all those things. 

Annabeth closed her eyes, feeling them fill with tears again. Just wanting to fall back into Percy’s strong embrace and hear the soothing sound of his breathing. Just wanting to be safe and sound. 

Just wanting to be someone who was loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first work of fan fiction :) 
> 
> I’d love to hear feedback on whether it’s good or not. Just leave a comment down below! 
> 
> Inspired by Someone You Loved by Lewis Capaldi 
> 
> Neither song nor characters nor places mentioned belong to me.


End file.
